sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Allemonde Bennett
History (Pre-RP) Allemonde (Ally) Bennett was born in Buckinghamshire, England to wealthy businessman Harold Bennett and ‘Cosmetic Goddess’ Cecilia Bennett (formerly Cecilia Smythson). She was raised in ‘Deluna Wood’- the estate and accompanying manor that has been the Bennett’s residence for over eight generations – until she was four/five years old, at which point her mother realised she was pregnant with twins. Ally spent most of her first four years with a nanny, despite her parent’s best efforts to spend time with her and manage the running of Bennett International. Making friends with the staff of the manor Ally was content with talking to and watching them while they worked, rather than attend nursery in the nearest town with the other children. Octavia Smythson (first born child of James Smythson brother) frequently visited Ally when the Smythsons joined the Bennetts in England or the Bennetts them in France. Despite the language barrier Octavia and Ally became very close friends. As Allemonde approached the age of four her parents began to understand the issues Allemonde's secluded upbringing had created for her. While she was rather caring and down to earth (despite her spoilt childhood) aside from Octavia, Ally had had no other interaction with children her own age. Both Harold and Cecilia were fortunate to have close friends with children all in similar age to Ally and Octavia but, despite several parties and play dates organised, they had difficulty trying to get Allemonde to bond or interact with the children in any way shape or form. It had been her parents hope to raise an informed and sensible child and they had succeeded. However, as a consequence, Ally had no shared interest with most of the children her own age and preferred her own company. She found it extremely difficult to empathise and interact with them often resorting in her being on the receiving end of the children’s spiteful remarks. Mostly mixing in circles with prestigious families like the Carters, Harringtons and Smythsons, Ally's weaknesses were not taken lightly by the other children. When Cecilia discovered she was blessed with twins, she and Harold made the executive decision to move into the Bennett house in London. The Bennett's have several houses across Britain, which they often visited or holidayed in, but they spent the majority of the year in Deluna Wood which was home to all three of them. After realising too late the effects of Allemonde's isolated upbringing they decided they wanted to solve Ally's anxiety and not push the twins into the same fate by moving to the city surrounded by their family and friends.They moved in the august of the following year allowing Allemonde to start a fresh year in school in London. Allemonde was forced by her parents to give up the luxuries of home schooling and join the local primary school in Kensington. Her parents saw reoccurring problems in Allemonde’s social skills and her problems with the other children worsening. After just a year at the school Ally was moved yet again, only to find the children at the next school worse. Slowly Ally became a much more emotional and dependent child, which proved a great difficulty for her parents. With the twins born, young and more than a handful each, Ally’s sudden outburst of unruly behaviour and dependency on her parents needed to be put to a stop. Swapping from school to school Ally became even more of a recluse and begged to be taken back to the comfort of her own home and home schooling she had known when she was younger. After it was suggested by her Aunt Grace (Wife of James Smythson) Allemonde was sent to a prep all-girls boarding school in France at the age of seven. With Octavia already in attendance and Allemonde’s fluency in French (gained from the months spent playing with Octavia and the other Smythsons) the transition was not as difficult as it could have been, but still proved very difficult for Allemonde. However, once she settled Ally began to make the friends and obtain the social skills her parents had attempted to gift her with from a very young age. At the age of eleven Allemonde returned to England with Octavia. While they had boarded in France they had still had the joy of visiting home each holiday to spend time with their family and, as a consequence, Allemonde and the twins (Augustus and Clarencia) had grown closer; Ally and Gus in particular. As Octavia’s younger brother Oscar was currently attending Westminster Under (alongside Augustus himself) the Smythson’s had relocated with their youngest (Marcial) to England meaning Octavia and Ally now lived in walking distance of each other. During the summer Allemonde was also given the opportunity to re-establish bonds with the children she had distanced herself from when she was much younger. Still not being overly fond of Fox Harrington (Her Mother’s, sister’s son, who had made Ally’s life hell many years ago) Ally somehow drew closer to the Carters, the eldest son Ivan in particular. Through the Carter’s she was also introduced to the young Leonardo Harley who she formed a good friendship and kept in contact with, even after he returned to America. They all spent the summer together with their families until school began and Oscar and Augustus returned to Westminster U, Clarencia to Glendower Prep, Ivan to Eton, Leo to America and Ally and Octavia moved on to their new secondary school, Roedean, where they were to board. They saw Roedean through to their A-levels and then left at the age of eighteen. During her holiday’s home through school and then college, Ally’s relationship with Ivan had blossomed into something much more than a friendship. With their parents encouragement Allemonde and Ivan Carter had grown into something of an idolised power couple in England, bringing the fame, fortune and influence of their families together as one. It had been hoped that after college Allemonde would join Ivan in the expansion of his own family’s company, intertwining the Bennett legacy to create one supreme company. However, with Ivan being considerably older it didn’t occur to him that the tales of his wild time spent at Oxford would ever reach back to Ally meaning, when Ally finally did make her way to Oxford just as Ivan was leaving, she was greeted with quite shocking stories of her own partner. Hastily calling the relationship off Ally flew back to France to visit Octavia, while her parents followed desperately calling for her to reconsider and think of the opportunity she was disregarding. It then became clear to Ally the life of wealth she was leading. Ally officially severed all connection with Ivan and threatened to do the same to her family if they would not accept her decisions. She decided that the life she was leading was not a happy one, for she did not want wealth or fame, but happiness and comfort. Her parents argued that she was being irresponsible, immature and selfish as they learnt of Ally’s hopes to give up her title and gain of the company to go and further study her interests at university. After a two days of arguing Allemonde, followed by Octavia, left France to Amsterdam with the aim of leading a life of happiness and self-fulfilment away from their suffocating families. With nowhere to go the future looked bleak. A week later Ally found herself on the phone retelling the events of the past month to a worried Leonardo (whom, through her own wish and acquaintance with Ivan, she had kept in close contact with.) Being alone in his new venture to SanStones University of Sanditon, CA, Leonardo, rather off-handily, suggested they both join him in his hometown of Sanditon for a fresh start where they could travel with him to university and fulfil a much joked about ‘dream’ they had had many years ago about studying physics to achieve world domination. Within hours Allemonde and Octavia where on a flight to California. (Since then both Allemonde, Octavia and Leonardo the addition of several other friends have started and continued their studies in mathematics with a side of physics at SanStones University in Sanditon, where they are to graduate from in the June of 2014.) Events in RP Personality Friendships Family Allemonde Bennett has two siblings (Twins Augustus Bennett and Clarencia Bennett) and a cousin (Octavia Smythson) currently living in Sanditon with her. Romantic Relationships Social Networks Twitter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:SanStones Students Category:London Category:Twister Gang Category:Bennetts